


Benefits with Benedict

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Kids, Smut, adultery (seriously, don’t do it!), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob is having a bad day and Maisy is there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits with Benedict

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta on Tumblr Oriona75!

“How could something so good, be so bad for you?” - Be Me by Louden Swain

 

Maisy had joined the cast of Supernatural as a one shot role – a very innocent angel who left heaven to see what Earth was all about. She was shy and childlike and the fans loved her so she was written into a few more episodes. In real life, Maisy was the opposite of her character. She drove a Harley and could drink Richard Speight under the table. She was a BAMF.

She had joined the convention circuit and became fast friends with boys – Rob, Rich, Matt. When General Hospital commitments called for more of Matt’s time, Maisy became the new M in R2M. 

This convention was in Burbank and even though she could sleep in her own bed, Creation insisted that all actors stay at a hotel. They forbid her from driving her bike to and from the convention because “What if a fan follows you home?” Seriously? Maisy could take care of herself but she decided to not buck the system.

She checked into the hotel and followed the bellman up to her room. Rob was standing in the hallway on his cell phone and too into his conversation to notice Maisy walk by.

“I don’t understand,” he muttered into the phone running his hand through his hair. “You want me to quit my job… if you loved me, you would understand.” Another fight with the wife. This was happening more and more. And even though Robbie tried to hide it, everyone knew it was taking its toll on him.

Her bags were placed in the room and the bellman gave her the run down – 55 inch TV (that she would never turn on), mini bar (that she would empty), blah, blah, blah. All the five star hotels blended together. She tipped him and peeked into the hallway. Robbie sat on the floor staring at his cell.

“You okay?” He didn’t move and she saw a tear escape his eye. She walked over and knelt before him. She put her hand on his arm and gently shook him. “Rob?”

“She wants a divorce. My marriage failed. I’m a failure!” The tears flowed freely and Maisy heard the elevator doors opened. She didn’t want anyone to see one of her best friend in this state so she helped him up and took him to her room.

Maisy was not the nurturing type but Robbie needed her so they sat on the edge of the bed and she held him while he cried and belittled himself. Thirty minutes later Robbie began pulling himself together.

“Thanks Maisy. I don’t want anyone to know just yet. Not even Rich.”

Maisy walked over to her purse and pulled out a brownie. “It’s cool. I won’t say anything. I’m good at keeping secrets. Want some?” She had pulled off a piece and nibbled on it.

He didn’t even look up. “No, I’m good.”

“This will help.” She tore off a small chunk and put it in his mouth.

Robbie chewed and swallowed. “Thanks but I don’t see how a brownie is going to help me. She hates my job. She hates that I travel. She knew I was an actor before we met. Why is it a problem now?” The tension visibly drained from Robbie’s blue eyes. “What was in that brownie?!” Maisy smiled. “Is that a pot brownie?” Maisy pulled off another piece and offered it to him. “Oh my God! I can’t get high! We have a show tomorrow! What if… what if I was allergic to that?! You could have killed me!!!” Robbie was in full panic mode and Maisy offered him another bit which he took. She took another bite and straddled him.

“First of all, you’re not allergic to weed. I know you and Rich smoke.”

“Y-you do?” She nodded and placed her hand on Robbie’s face.

“It’s okay. It’s time for you to chill just for a little while and then you can go back to your typical neurotic self.” She kissed him and Robbie didn’t know how to react. But the brownie completely relaxed him and he just didn’t care about anything. He had a beautiful woman in his lap wanting him. Wait! Were they going to have sex?

“Mai-Maisy… wait… what are you doing?” He tried to put some space between them but ended up falling on to the bed. Maisy leaned forward to face Rob. All the tension was gone with just a touch of panic in his perfect blue eyes.

“Robbie, it's just sex. You need this.” She kissed him again and eagerly opened his mouth for her tongue. Their tongues danced and Rob wrapped his arms around Maisy and pulled her close. She smiled against his mouth and broke the kiss. She sat up and took off her Louden Swain t-shirt to reveal a braless chest. Robbie stared with amazement but was frozen. Maisy took his right hand and placed it on her breast. He sighed and sat up and immediately began to suck her nipple. Maisy threw her head back and could feel the bulge growing in Robbie’s jeans.

Without warning, he stopped. He was panting and flushed.

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Would you… take off your jeans?”

Maisy stood, kicked off her shoes and then slowly removed her jeans and underwear.

“Get into bed,” Robbie whispered. She did as she was told. Robbie pulled off his shirt and laid next to her looking at her body. He carefully ran his hand over every inch like he was touching a piece of art he shouldn’t. He made his way to her pussy and rubbed the folds to find Maisy was dripping. He inserted one finger then another and Maisy arched her back and whimpered.

“Robbie, I want you inside of me,” she pleaded. He removed his pants and his erection sprang forward. Maisy wanted to please Rob. This was not about her. They began to kiss again and Maisy used her weight to get Robbie on his back. Her mouth left his and kissed down his neck, down his chest, down his soft stomach to his erection. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip like she was licking a dripping ice cream cone on a hot day.

“Jesus Christ,” he spit out. Maisy smiled then put his entire penis in her mouth. She worked slowly not wanting him to cum just yet. She palmed his balls and all Robbie could do was moan. Then she took her middle finger and massaged his butt hole. He clenched but then relaxed as she continued to massage.

“Have you ever done this?” He shook his head. “Answer me with words Robert.”

“No,” he said breathlessly.

“But you want to. You’re curious aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he whispered. Maisy went to her suitcase and pulled out a small bottle of lube. She rubbed the liquid on her finger and looked at Robbie who had his eyes closed.

“Just relax, baby. I’m going to take care of you.” She massaged again and slowly inserted her finger. Robbie relaxed and brought his knees up in the air to give her more access. She smiled and found his prostate and ran her finger over it. Robbie’s face was pure ecstasy. She began sucking his dick again and could feel he was about to cum any minute.

“Oh God, stop!”

She did and looked at him. He had been watching her and his eyes were the color of a stormy sea. Hooded lids and dilated pupils.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He pulled her up by her armpits and laid her on back. He slid into her and began to pump. Flesh slapped against flesh, both moaning louder than they should have. Maisy came easily and Robbie soon followed. He fell on top of her and they laid there in a sweaty pile trying to catch their breath. Robbie rolled to the side and Maisy went to the bathroom to clean up. When she came back, Robbie was sound asleep. She wasn’t hurt. He needed this release. She crawled up next to him and slept.

***

“What time is it?” Robbie said sitting up in the bed. He looked at his watch. “Shit, I gotta go!” He grabbed his clothes covering his dick and ass and ran to the bathroom.

Maisy smiled. The old Robbie was back. Someone knocked at the door. Maisy grabbed a robe out of the closet and opened the door. It was Rich who walked in without invitation.

“Have you seen Rob? I’ve been texting and calling you both all morning but neither of you answered.” Rob emerged from the bathroom with a look of shame on his face.

“It’s not what you think?” he said to Rich. “I’m getting divorced. I have to take a shower. I’ll be ready in 10.” He sprinted out of the room leaving Maisy and Rich alone.   
“You and Robbie had sex?” Rich asked cocking his head to the side without a trace of joke in his tone.

“It just sort of happened. He was upset because the wife asked for a divorce. It meant nothing.”

“I can’t believe you slept with my best friend.” Rich barked.

“It was just sex. It’s not like we had an affair for months and he promised to leave his wife and then ran back to her like some people.” Rich let out an audible sigh.

“Maisy, you know I love you. But now… Now that you slept with Robbie…”

“Maybe YOU should sleep with Robbie! You two are so far up each other’s ass!”

Rich took a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Maisy. “I left her. It’s done. But I guess it was for nothing.”

Maisy opened the document to see that it was divorce papers signed by both parties. Her heart sank. Rich turned and left without a word slamming the door behind. For the first time in a long time Maisy began to cry. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. She had ruined everything.


End file.
